The True Satan
by GJH 28
Summary: The True Satan takes his job very serious and no one is going to make it any harder for him not even a certain breast loving red dragon (summery sucks I know)
1. Chapter 1

**OC Character Information**

Hello everyone this is GJH and I wanted to give you all a taste of my Highschool DxD story and to share a little bit of information about it before I actually start posting the chapters. First the story is mostly going to be OC centered and they may be a little OP which I will apologize for but will not change the story because of it. The first few chapters will take place before and go through the 3 Factions and Devil Civil War then I will try to stay as close to canon as possible and I haven't decided on peerage members but do send me ideas or recommendations but please give a reason on why you think they should be there.

 **Character Profile:**

 **Name:** Gallus Satan (Formally Valefor)

 **Nicknames:** Hubby or Lover (both by Serafall), "The Devil" (by humans), Satan Black (Satan Rangers)

General Gallus of the Black Flame, Black Fire Gallus (During the 3 Factions War and Devil Civil War)

 **Clan:** Valefor (Formally before becoming "The Satan overseer"

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** Over 5oo years old but looks like he is in his early to mid 20s

 **Job:** Satan overseer (basically he is the one who makes sure all the current Devil Kings are doing their jobs and he has the authority to overrule any of their decisions)

 **Likes:** Anime and Manga (thanks to Serafall but not to her extent) and he also enjoys fishing and reading and Gallus has a fondness for human sports such as Soccer and American Football.

 **Dislikes:** Perverts, people who show a lot of arrogance or are full of themselves, the accordion (don't ask why), and anyone who messes with or upsets Serafall

 **Appearance:** Gallus is a handsome man with the dark brown hair of the Valefor's that he keeps tied in a low ponytail due to Serafall saying he looks better with long hair and has red eyes he inherited from his mother. Gallus is 6.05ft in height with broad shoulders and powerful frame. In the Human world he tends to wear a black suit with a matching black tie and pants and maroon undershirt.

 **Personality:** Gallus is a very serious almost never smiling rarely losing his cool or temper but when he does it gets very bad in fact when he gets enraged it usually takes the combined efforts of the other 4 Satans and Grayfia to calm him down. But despite his serious nature he is very loving and supportive to his friends and family.

 **History:** Gallus was born the eldest child to Lord Corbec Valfor and Mira Marbas. Gallus was praised as prodigy at age 4 and was constantly demanded to exceed the expectations set for him. At age 6 he shocked the underworld when he singlehandedly killed a stray devil that invaded a party and saved the Gremory, Astaroth, and Sitri heirs gaining their friendship but this also impressed Lucifer so much that he demanded Gallus become his student right there. At the age of 12 he was promoted to Ultimate Class Devil the only in the history of the underworld and soon after word joined the Lilith Devil Military Academy and became a student of the original Asmodeus.

 **Friends and Family:**

Corbec Valefor (Father)

Mira Valefor formally Marbas (Mother)

Coran Valefor (Younger Brother)

Serafall Leviathan (Wife)

Lucian Lucifer (Best Friend until Civil War)

Vali Lucifer (Godson)

Lucifer (Mentor/Teacher)

Asmodeus(Mentor/Teacher)

Ajuka Beelzebub (Subordinate and Friend)

Falbium Asmodeus (Subordinate and Friend)

Sirzechs Lucifer (Subordinate and Friend and number 1 rival in terms of power)

Grayfia Lucifuge (Former marriage candidate but neither of them wanted it still friends)

Euclid Lucifuge (Euclid looked up to Gallus as a big brother they haven't talked since the war)

Ruval Phenex (Serafall's former betrothed who Gallus beat in combat for her hand since then they have never gotten along)

Shalba Beelzebub (Can't stand each other)

Creuserey Asmodeus (Always thought was a wimp)

Katerea Leviathan (Former betrothed she loved Gallus but he didn't love her)

 **Familiar:** Frasier a high level hellhound that more like a pet and it likes to take the form of a miniature dachshund.

 **Powers:**

Black or Hell fire Manipulation

Flight due to being a devil

Elemental magic

Physical abilities: Due to being trained in the art of war since childhood Gallus has the body of a soldier and is a master of hand to hand combat and is extremely proficient with a sword or spear.

 **Alright that's enough again if you have any ideas for peerage leave a review or send me a PM also don't forget to check out Remnant's Archangel of Death and also be on the lookout for the Keijo story I am working on and if you have any ideas for parings for that one again leave a review or PM me.**


	2. Prologue 1

**Prologue 1**

Devils when most people think of that word they think of evil or demonic red skinned beings with horns and a tail who only cared about evil but they would be wrong. In truth most devils looked just like humans and acted like them but some did have specific traits like a tail or something of the like but some devils wholeheartedly embraced the stereotype that they must be malicious and evil.

But that couldn't be said for the six year old Gallus Valefor the heir to the Valefor clan of the 72 pillars. The Valefor family held the rank of king which meant that they were one of the highest ranked clans coming in number six just below the Bael, Agares, Vassago, Gamigin, and finally the Marbas clan which his mother had been born from.

The Valefor clan had the distinct power of black or hellfire manupilation (Fairy Tail fire and wind god slaying magic) which unlike the Phenex clan's power over fire which simply damages and burns the Valfor's powers completely wipe all traces of the target away and can even consume people and other powers completely it was this power led to the Valefor's being Lord Lucifer's favorite frontline solders and generals thankful to the Valfor family Lucifer decided to throw a party to celebrate Gallus' father singlehandedly wiping out a horde of fallen angels.

That was how Gallus found himself inside a carriage with his family heading to Lucifaad.

"Gallus are you listening" said rough voice bringing the six-year old out of his thoughts.

"Yes father" he replied but his father didn't think he meant it. Corbec Valefor was a stern and cold man and his appearance alone said that he was 6 foot 4 with a permanent scowl on his face which was made to look even sterner with his brown square-cut beard and scars on his cheek and he was harsh but that's not to say he didn't love his family he was just committed to being the Valfor head and one of the devils military generals so he couldn't really let emotions out.

"As I was saying we will be surrounded by members of all 72 pillars including the 4 Satan's and as the next head of our family you must set an example and do nothing to embarrass yourself or our family's reputation" his father said in his usual cold and stern voice .

"We are almost their so make sure you look prefect" said his mother who was brushing her second child's hair. Unlike most female devils the females from the Marbas clan were easier to impregnate so they traditionally had more children than most female devils.

As Gallus stood up to make sure he looked presentable he noticed that his father was looking at him like he was inspecting him and his younger brother.

Corbec took in the sight of both his sons as they finished making themselves look presentable just as the carriage came to a halt. Both his sons Gallus and Coran would make fine devils. Both Gallus and Coran had inherited the dark brown hair of the Valefor clan, and the power of hellfire but that was where their similarities ended as Gallus inherited the red eyes of his mother while Coran had the yellow eyes of the Valefor.

As they exited the carriage the family was greeted to the sight of Lucifer's palace (palace of Versailles) and waiting for them was an entourage of Lucifer's elite guards.

"Lord and Lady Valefor thank you for coming Lucifer is waiting for you inside" replied the captain after bowing.

"Thank you now please lead the way" his father replied but before they could proceed Lady Valefor turned to her first born child.

"Now Gallus you know that your brother is only four years old?" she asked which she received a nod from her son.

"I want you to look after Coran do not let him out of your sight" she ordered.

"Yes mother I will" said Gallus as they entered the palace.

Once they entered the palace they were greeted like they were royalty and Lucifer and Lilith themselves greeted them and started the party but like any six year old he was board out of his mind. Gallus hated events like this and hated it even more due to the fact he was forced to look Coran scanning the crowd he spotted his best friend Lucian Lucifer grandson of Lucifer himself dragging his brother walked over to him.

"Hey Lucian" he greeted suddenly slapping his friend on the back surprising the silver haired boy who jumped in shock.

"What did I say about that, you know I scare easily" said Lucian glaring before giving Gallus a high-five.

"You know I'm surprised to see you here normally during you avoid these kind of things even during your mother's parties you usually just stay in the training yard or the library" said Lucian before leading them out onto the balcony overlooking the gardens and training grounds.

"Yeah but father and mother insisted saying it would be good for me and Coran and so we could possibly meet our future fiancés" replied Gallus looking out into the gardens but was drawn out of his thoughts by Coran tugging his sleeve.

"What is it little brother?" Gallus asked gaining Lucian's attention as well.

Coran pointed outward showing four children that were playing and they seemed to be about the same age as or a year younger than Gallus and Lucian three boys and one girl. "There are other kids here" said Coran.

"You know them?" asked Gallus turning to Lucian.

"I can't see them clearly from here but I think they are the heirs the Gremory, Astaroth, Sitri, and the Glasya-Labolas family but I can't be sure" he replied which Gallus just grunted in response.

"They are all strong but they are nowhere near as strong as you big brother" said Coran

"They haven't used any of their power how can you tell they are weaker than Gallus?" asked Lucian but before he could answer Gallus interrupted

"Were all on the same side so there is no need to find out but I would be interested to find out later" said Gallus before turning around to face Coran.

"The only reason you brought them into the conversation is because you want to play with them, am I correct" he said glaring at Coran who felt nervous due to his brothers red eyes.

"Yes" Coran replied.

"Alright let's go introduce ourselves want to come Lucian?" Gallus asked his best friend who shook his head.

"You two go grandpa and grandma want me to make friends with the other overlords children" said Lucian before turning around

The two brothers started to walk down the steps to the garden to join them but were interrupted as soon as they got their when a pink blur came towards them and picked up Coran and started swinging him around.

"So cute " said the blur who turned out to be the girl from that group.

"Serafall you can't just go and leave us" said the redhead as the other 2 were right behind him before turing to Gallus "I am so sorry about that she just loves cute things im Sirzechs Gremory" he said offering a handshake with a big smile on his face.

"Gallus Valefor" he responded getting looks of shock and admortation form the group.

"So your father is Corbec Valefor the man who single handedly killed 1000 fallen angels" said the excited Glasya-Labolas heir who was surprisingly bald.

"Yes you know my father's work?" asked Gallus.

"Yeah everyone knows the Valefor clan leader" replied the green haired Astaroth heir who was about to ask something else but was interrupted by Coran.

"Can you please stop asking about our father and get this girl to let me go!" Coran all but shouted as he struggled to get out of Serafalls grip.

"Can you please drop my younger brother as you can see he isn't comfortable" Gallus said to Searfall who now had a pouting face.

"But he's so cute" she pouted holding him tighter.

"Oh I agree "said a creepy voice.

Turning to the sound the six children were met with a disturbing sight as the owner of the voice was an overweight man with dark skin and curly hair above his ears but the most disturbing thing was that he had makeup on his face making him look like a clown.

Just by looking at him Gallus could tell that there was something seriously not right about this man and judging by the others scared expression he could tell they were terrified but then again they were children they haven't seen battle or even practiced battle like he had so he quickly came to a decision.

"All of you get back inside and get the guards or find your parents" Gallus whispered to Sirzechs who nodded and proceeded to tell the others.

"And where do you think you're going my cute little children we were just about to "play" the clown said with a creepy grin seeing all but Gallus unfurled their bat-like wings and headed toward palace.

Unfurling his own wings the clown was about to chase after them but was stopped when a black stream of fire blocked him. Turning around he saw Gallus with a raised hand with a magic circle in it.

"You are going to have to deal with me first" said Gallus before shouting to Serafall who was still holding Coran.

"Serafall I'm counting on you to protect my brother so please be careful and keep him safe!"

"Well isn't that sweet once I'm finished with you the girl is next is you little brother "said the clown before starting to laugh.

Summoning a human sized ball of lightning magic the clown hurled it where Gallus was standing before exploding on impact creating a huge cater and leaving the area covered in dust.

 **Lucifer's Palace same time….**

Corbec hated parties and that was and that understatement as he felt that he belonged either on the battlefield or in Valefor territory but his skills were what caused this party so he decided to best just try to get through this as quickly as possible. After having the 8th clan head of the night come up and try to arrange a marriage with his daughter to either Gallus or Coran he was just about to gather up his family and leave something interesting happened.

Suddenly the doors to the gardens burst open and 4 children and his younger son rushed inside with a look of horror, the mothers of all the children rushed to their respective child and tried to calm them down.

"Tell me what happened?" Lucifer himself said making everyone look at the children until the girl spoke.

"A strange man appeared out of nowhere in the gardens where we were playing and Gallus Valefor told us to run and he would hold him off" said the young girl with tears in her eyes while her mother tried to calm her down.

"Alright can any of you describe what this man looked like?" asked Lilith.

After being told of the description a gasp was herd and it turned out to be the head of the Furfur who had an angry look.

"Are you sure that is what this person looks like" he asked Ajuka who nodded.

"Who is he and how did he manage to get into my palace grounds" Lucifer demanded to know.

"He calls himself Champ and he is a A-Class criminal devil wanted for murder, theft and child molestation and all within my territory" said the Furfur clan head making lady Valefor very worried due Gallus saying he would stall till help arrives.

Before Lucifer could issue a command they sensed a lot of demonic energy and saw the light from the clowns lightning magic so he order Corbec along with the other 3 Satan's and lord Furfur to come with him to deal with this interloper but before he could activate his teleportation magic Serafall said she wanted to come.

"Alright and the other 3 can come, Corbec I'm sure you want your younger son safe assuming your heir is already dead" said Lucifer receiving a glare from Mira Valefor.

After using teleportation magic the group appeared right where Champ had unleashed his lightning magic but what greeted them was a surprising sight.

Once the dust had settled it revealed that Gallus had used his wings and flew up evading the blast and was now looking down on them.

"Well I didn't expect you all to get back this fast and I wasn't expecting the 4 Satan's to come so I might as well show them what I can do" Gallus said getting an angry look from Champ.

"You little brat I don't care if I die all I want now is to kill you" Champ said knowing that now he is basically dead and all he wanted to do was sneak into this party and kill and rape some kids is that too much to ask for.

Gallus decided to finish this off, activating the magic circle of the Valefor clan in his hand he created a basketball size ball of black fire in his hand before throwing it directly at the clown, Champ tired to stop it by hurling a orb of lightning magic the same size as the black fire one but surprisingly the fire completely destroyed it.

Once the ball of black fire reached Champ it increased in size creating an explosion of black fire that forced the assembled devils to erect a barrier to protect themselves.

Once the flames died down everyone saw Champ's burned to a crisp body and Gallus retracting his wings as he floated down to them before bowing to the assembled Overlords.

"My lords" he greeted.

Silent everyone was silent never in all their years had anyone seen a six year old child defeat a A-Class criminal with one move and it was clear to everyone that he was holding back it to a monument before Lucifer responded.

"Boy do you realize what you just did?"

"Yes my lord I killed that devil" was his response.

"Yes you did and I want to know why were you holding back?" Lucifer asked surprising the Valefor heir.

"He was too weak for me to use my full power on and I didn't want to hurt any of you my lord" Gallus responded.

"Corbec were you aware of your sons strength?" asked Lucifer turning to the Vlaefor head.

"Yes sir but I didn't know just how strong he was seeing as he wasn't supposed to star magic training yet" Corbec answered.

Turing back to the young devil bowing before him Lucifer came to a decision but decided to ask one more question.

"Your friends with my grandson yes?" Lucifer asked causing Gallus to nod.

"Alright form this point on you will become my student" Lucifer announced shocking everyone.

"You will follow my orders and do what I say and eventually join my personal guards and then you shall serve Rizevim and Lucian and then who knows you may even become a devil general" said Lucifer.

"Yes my lord" Gallus said almost instantly as serving "The Morning Star" was a dream a lot of young devils had and this had just guaranteed that he would go on to serve Lucian his best friend but was the greatest about this was that Gallus was sure he impressed his father.

Cobec was amazed at his sons power and was ecstatic at what Lucifer himself had just offered to do for his son. Not only had this shown the Satan's what Gallus could do but it also showed what the whole Valefor clan could do, he was positive that this would get Gallus way more marriage proposals as all devils want to marry a strong mate and the Valefor's were one of the highest ranked clans.

"Lord Valefor a word if I may" a voice said drawing Corbec out of his thoughts.

"Yes Lord Leviathan what can I do for you"

"Take a walk with me"

Once all the adults were gone Gallus got up from bowing and was instantly tackled to the ground as Serafall, Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Falbium all hugged him at once.

"That was awesome" said Sirzechs.

"How did you make that black fire?" asked Falbium.

"You're really strong" said Ajuka impressed.

"I'm glad you're ok" said a teary eyed Serafall.

After finally being let go Gallus answered their questions and comforted Serafall the five of them started talking and playing which Gallus found surprisingly comforting considering all that happen tonight but all during the rest of the party Gallus's eyes always seemed to land on Serafall and hers him.

"Gallus can I talk to you alone" Serafall asked shyly.

"Sure what's on your mind?" Gallus asked trying not to get lost in her beautiful pink eyes.

"I wanted to say you were really brave staying back to fight that rouge devil" she said with tears about to break free.

"Don't worry I would never let harm come to a beautiful girl like you" Gallus said but he couldn't believe he called her beautiful it just came out.

Serafall who was now blushing like a tomato gave Gallus a hug and uttered a thank you, though she couldn't see it she caused Gallus to smile which only his brother saw and he tried to hide.

Before he could give her a response Coran came right up to him.

"Big brother it's time to go we better hurry you know how impatient father is" said Coran getting a groan from his brother who activated his teleportation magic and disappeared.

"Serafall a word" said Coran making Serafall look down at him as she was 2 whole feet taller than him.

"Yes what can I do you little cutie" Serafall responded before picking up Coran like a stuffed animal.

"I wanted to say thank you" he said shocking her.

"For what?".

"Making my brother smile" he said again getting a confused look from the girl.

"You see in all 6 years my brother has never smiled and you just made him smile when you hugged him so I can tell your going to be someone special to him so again thank you" said Coran before escaping her grip and running towards his mother who watched the whole thing leaving Serafall alone.

 _Gallus Valefor why do I feel tingly and vulnerable around you_ was her thought before going to join her own parents.

 **Valefor Family Carriage..**

Gallus was sitting in his familys carriage on their way back to Valefor territory and he couldn't stop thinking about what happened this evening.

Lucifer was going to make him his student which was exciting and he managed to impress a lot of clan heads with his power but the best thing was that he made 4 new friends.

Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Falbium were interesting and he was positive they would become great friends but Serafall there was just something about her that made him want to smile and protect her as she made him feel an emotion that he never felt before.

 _Serafall why do you make me feel this way?_ Was his last thought as his family headed home.

 **Authors Note: I know kinda slow but I want to build up to the Civil war so I am estimating these prologue chapters will be the first 3 before getting to canon and just to know I am not doing a harem this is strictly Gallus and Serafall so don't ask about a harem and don't forget to review and send in ideas for the peerage.**


	3. Peerage information

**Gallus Satan Peerage**

 **Note: As it stands right now these are the people I am considering for Gallus' peerage and if you have any recommendations or suggestions leave a review or send me a P.M. as this is not final just yet.**

 **Queen: Serafall Leviathan** (Not sure about using her due to the fact she is going to be Gallus's wife and still be the Leviathan but still tempting)

 **Knight 2 pieces: Wilhelm van Astrea** ( The only one for certain I am going to use as he will not just be the number 1 knight in the Underworld but he will also be Gallus and Serafall's butler)

 **Bishop: Ultear Milkovich (Fairy Tail)**

 **Bishop(mutation):** **Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord)**

 **Not sure about those 2 but have gotten a surprising amout of request for the 2 of them.**

 **Rook (mutation): The Lernaean Hydra**

 **Rook: Saitama (One Punch Man) Again not sure but maybe**

 **Pawn(5 all mutation:)Mukuro Ikusaba (Danganronpa) most likely am toying with an idea that Gallus and Serafall save Mukuro from an abusive Junko and adopt her as their daughter**

 **Pawn(2): Sajin Komamura (Bleach)**

 **Pawn: Jack The Ripper (Assassin's Creed)**

 **None of these besided Wilhelm are confirmed so if you have any don't be afraid to send me them just know I will not accept any Fate series characters as I know absolutely nothing about that series also be on the lookout for the next chapter am going to try to cover the end of the Factions war to the end of the Devil civil war but things are going slow.**


	4. Prologue 2

**Prologue**

 **Gremory Territory 13 years later…**

Deep within the forest of the Gremory Clan stood two devils facing each other and they were none other than Gallus Valefor and Sirzechs Gremory.

"Can we get this over with I had to pull a lot of favors to get this time off" said Gallus with a serious face.

"Come on this is the first time I have seen you in 2 years so I want to enjoy this" replied the red haired devil with a grin.

With a nod Gallus summoned a ball of hellfire wanting to get this over with fast he threw it at Sirzechs who threw his own orb of destruction causing an explosion, using the dust to his advantage Gallus flew through it and channeling black fire in his fist he punched Sirzechs with tremendous force knocking him into a tree.

Walking over to his friend Gallus offered to help him up which the red head accepted.

"You just go promoted to Ultimate Class a week ago why did you want to fight me you knew how this was going to end" said Gallus as the two started walking back to the Gremory mansion.

"Yeah I know it's just fun fighting you"

"Even though you constantly lose" said Gallus with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah if I keep fighting you I know I will get stronger" Sirzechs replied.

"You really are an odd ball" Gallus remarked with an unamused tone with a completely serious face

"Well at least I can smile unlike you" Sirzechs joked back.

Gallus could only groan in agreement as it was mostly true, after Lucifer made him his student Gallus became even more serious and stopped smiling or joking altogether in the public eye for very few knew that Serafall Sitri was the only one who could get Gallus to smile.

"Anyway why did you ask me to come to your family's territory what's so important you can't tell me via magic?"

"You'll find out once the others get here now let's hurry"

 **Hours Later Gremory Family Library...**

Sitting at a circular table sat Gallus Valefor, Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth, Sirzechs Germory, and finally Falbium Glasya-Labolas, they were all silent as Sirzeches ordered all the servants to leave them alone.

"Alright now that we are alone why did you ask us to take leaves from the war?" asked Falbium getting nods form the others.

"The reason that I called you all here is that I have received word that the entire Buer Clan as well as the Gusion Clan were completely destroyed and not a single devil survived" Sirzechs stated getting looks of shock from all but Gallus.

"Impossible are you sure?"

"This is bad"

"That makes 38 clans that have been wiped out along with the overlords"

"ENOUGH" Gallus shouted getting all of their attention.

"Look our race isn't the only one that has suffered the Angles lost Raphael, Uriel and finally God-"Gallus said but stopped due to the headache they all got from mentioning God before continuing.

"And the Fallen have lost Chazaqiel and Ramiel so I am fairly certain that all three factions would be open to ending this war" Gallus stated.

"And what makes you certain that they all would?"

"No one wants their race to go extinct and with all the death this war has brought I can only assume that every faction needs time to gather their numbers and strength. But what really tells me this is the fact that my father has confirmed that the Fallen Angles have all but retreated"

"How can your father be certain?" Ajuka asked receiving an angry glare from Gallus who replied with.

"My father Corbec Valefor is the Grand Marshal of the Devil military just under lord Asmodeus when it comes to matters like this he is always right so do not doubt him" Gallus all but shouted while releasing some of his demonic power.

Normally Gallus would let a comment like that slide but when anyone said something negative about his father, mother, or brother Gallus would drop his usually calm demeanor and let his anger out.

Wanting to diffuse the situation Serafall started stroking Gallus's hand to sooth him before turning to Ajuka with a glare of her own.

"Apologize" she ordered.

After a quick apology Ajuka sat back down and Falbium decided to ask one last thing.

"What about the Overlords descendents?"

That one question caused complete silence as everyone knew that Shalba, Creuserey, and Katerea would not want peace at all but the one they were most worried about would be Rizevim and Lucian as they were wild cards.

"Let me see if I can convince either Lucian or Katerea since the former is my best friend and the latter is my fiancé" Gallus spoke up but as he finished none saw the look in Serafall's eyes when he said fiancé.

"Alright Gallus you'll focus on convincing those two to gather all the reaming clans into throwing a meeting and I will focuses on the other descendents" Sirzechs stated bringing the meeting to a close.

 **Later….**

After finishing the meeting Gallus decided to use the time he had off to visit Valefor territory and not surprisingly Serafall decided to come along with him due to the two of them being secret lovers forcing them to find any excuse to be alone.

"You made quiet the show by losing your temper and here I thought Gallus Valefor never loses his temper" Serafall teased.

"Well how would you react if he indirectly insulted your father" Gallus replied giving Serafall one of the secret smiles that he only showed her.

"I guess you got me their but enough about them were you serious about talking to Lucian and Katerea?" Serafall asked gloomily when she mentioned the women Gallus was set to marry.

Noticing her discomfort Gallus took Serafall's hand and looked her in the eyes.

"You know that I have been trying to terminate this marriage contract ever since I was told about it"

"I know and I've been trying the break my engagement to Ruval Phenex but thanks to the war all that I've been able to do is delay it"

"I know and trust me we will get out of this and when this war is over I will make it clear that I love you "Gallus said with passion a rare thing from him.

Touched by the sincerity and love in those words Serafall leaned forward and kissed Gallus and the two stayed in each other's embrace until they reached Valefor territory.

Upon reaching the Valefor castle Gallus and Serafall were greeted by a multitude of servants eager to see the heir to the family return but what surprised Gallus was that Coran was also there to greet him as he thought his younger brother was currently still attending the Lilith Devil Military Academy.

"Brother what are you doing here and why did you bring Lady Serafall?" Coran asked as he was the only one besides Serafall's friends who knew of their relationship.

"I came to see how mother was doing"

That caused Coran as well as some of the servants to look uncomfortable as their mother Mira Valefor had been born in Marbas Clan one of the clans that was now extinct leaving her the last of her line.

"It's not good with you and father off fighting and me at Lilith she's been really depressed and worried for your safety and according to Wilhelm she has stayed locked in her and fathers room"

Wilhelm van Astrea was a pureblood devil from the Extra Demon clan Astrea who had always served the Valerfor Clan as their butlers and servants and in addition he was the childhood caretaker and swordmater of Gallus

"I can try to comfort her while the two of you talk" Serafall offered surprising the brothers.

"Yes that seems like a good idea what do you think Coran?"

"I'm ok with it mother already thinks of you like a daughter and I already see you as a sister"

Hearing that made Serafall blush and want to scream in happiness as she wanted to call Mira her mother-in-law and Coran her little brother.

With that Serafall a maid took her to the Lord's and Lady's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Lady Valefor you have a visitor"

"Who is it?" an almost emotionless voice asked.

"Lady Serafall Sitri my lady"

"Send her in"

Mira Valefor had always been a cheerful and optimistic person the polar opposite of her silent and stoic husband but the person in front of Serafall was not that person. Her one pristine and beautiful light brown hair appeared to have dulled as if she had stopped caring for it and her red eyes which Gallus inherited had bags under them and it appeared she had lost weight as well.

"Serafall what can I do for you?" Mira asked lying in bed.

"We need to talk" Serafall answered taking a seat in a chair by the bed.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"Everything but most especially about Gallus"

"Why do we need to discuss Gallus?"

 **Meanwhile…**

While Serafall was comforting their mother the brothers decided to catch up as they had not seen each other in 2 years due to Gallus campaigning alongside Lucian and Rizevim against Michal and his angels.

"You'll be graduating from Lilith this year right?" Gallus asked in his usual serious tone after taking a sip of Earl Grey tea.

"Yes but mother is dead set against me joining you and father"

"It is understandable I mean our family has lost most of our extended relatives"

"I know but I want to at least taste some combat big brother and it seems like the war will be over once my class graduates what with Azazel pulling his forces out" Coran responded surprising Gallus as he didn't know that was public knowledge yet.

"How did you find out about that I only got word 2 days ago?"

"You don't need to worry about that big brother" Coran said grinning.

"Humph well there is one thing I need to ask you and I need you to listen" Gallus said leaning forward.

"And what might that be?" Coran responded.

"Me and some of the other heirs are going to ask lord Bael to call a meeting between all the remaining clans and we are going to propose that we cease fighting and focus on the restoration of our territory and breeding to fill our numbers and I need to know little brother will you stand beside us" Gallus finished offering his hand.

Coran had his mouth open in shock as he was beyond surprised that his older brother would be one of the devils on the side that supported peace. Coran hesitated before he spoke.

"What about father you know he would want to keep fighting?"

"That's why I need you to side with us hopefully the two of us can convince father that it would be in the Valefor's best interest to support peace"

"I must be crazy" Coran said shaking his brother's hand and then replying

"But what do I have to lose"

"Absolutely nothing"

"Now if there is nothing else can I ask you a question?"

"That depends on what it is"

"Why did you really bring Serafall here?"

Gallus took a deep breath before looking at Coran as red eyes met yellow.

"In the coming weeks I am going to speak to Lord and Lady Sitri about marrying Serafall" Gallus responded with a blank and serious face while Coran had to blink and shake his head if he heard him right.

"Are you serious you're not joking?"

"When have I ever joked" Gallus pointed out.

Coran who couldn't recall a time started to burst out laughing and Gallus could swear that he even saw a few tears threaten to come out his eyes.

"Your right in all the years you have never even cracked a joke you must really love her but I must say you have weird taste in women"

"What do you mean?" Gallus asked raising a dark brown eyebrow.

"The obsession she has about getting a younger sibling"

"Well" Gallus said before Coran interrupted him.

"Not to mention how every time she sees me she treats me like a teddy bear" Coran stated reminding Gallus that even after they had grown Serafall would pick up his little brother and swing him around like a toy.

"Alright enough I know she's an oddball but she makes me happy a lot more than that bitch Katerea would make me"

"You misunderstand big brother I like her she's been like a big sister to me" Coran said not noticing Serafall was right behind him with tears in her eyes.

"Well it's about to get worse for you" Gallus said in his unusual tone pointing towards Serafall and once Coran saw her standing their he knew what was going to happen. Before Coran could do anything Serafall rushed to him and started kissing Coran on the cheak and saying.

"Thank you little Cor from now on you can call me big sister" Serafall stated happily before going over to embrace Gallus.

"Does this mean" Gallus started before Sera interrupted him with a kiss.

"Yes it does lover" Serafall said using the nickname she used when the two were alone.

Making his presence know Coran decided to speak his mind "If you two are going to do something please take it into a bedroom" he stated not knowing that as soon as he would leave the room the two of them would.

 **Later that night in Gallus Valefors room…**

Lying in bed was Gallus and Serafall both naked as the day they were born and in postictal bliss. Serafall had a big smile on her face as she was cuddled against Gallus as he ran his hand all along her back.

"I still can't believe your mother agreed" said Serafall causing Gallus to stop caressing her.

"She was always against the match between my clan and the Leviathan clan so I'm not all that surprised" that she agreed but the real thing is what will your parents and the Phenex clan say?" Gallus responded and was rewarded with Serafall pinching his cheek.

"You let me worry about my parent's I'm sure they will relent once they find out that we really love each other and because well you know" Serafall stated but then trailed off.

"Well it can't be helped now so let's get some sleep"

"Alright" and not long after saying that Gallus heard the quiet sound of Sera lightly breathing as she slept a sound he always enjoyed smiling Gallus closed his eyes ready to deal with the shitstorm that was about to happen and fell asleep…

 **Few weeks later Military Compound outside Lucifaad**

After contacting Zekram Bael Gallus and Sirzeches were able to convince him that they needed to gather all the heads of the remaining clans to discuss the state of the underworld and the ascension of new Satans.

All remaining 34 clans were in attendance either coming personally or through a thought projection if they couldn't make it due to the war but they didn't want to make the great king Zekram mad.

Standing in the center of the room stood Gallus dressed in clothes that befitted a noble in the colors of the Valefor Clan maroon and black as he was conversing with his friend and fellow Lilith Academy graduate Kieran Valac heir to the Valac family but stopped when he felt eyes on him.

Turing his face Gallus saw that the descendents of the original Satan's were watching him very closely, excusing himself Gallus walked over to the four of them.

"Good to see you again Lucian" Gallus greeted after shaking his friends hand.

"Stressful ever since my grandfather was killed and father decided to go into isolation" Lucian replied with heavy bags under his eyes indicating that he hadn't been sleeping a lot lately ,"Now why has Lord Zekram called this meeting when there is a war going on?"

Knowing they would be against ending the fighting Gallus chose to act ignorant of the true meaning of the meeting.

"No my lord all I was told was that all remaining pillar heirs and military commanders were to come here so your guess is as good as mine" Gallus replied in his usual emotionless and cold tone.

"Yes and while we stand here and talk there is a chance that the angels could attack" Creuserey the descendent of Asmodeus stated, it was a pity that lord Asmodeus sired such a disappointment of a son a man who believed that he was automatically better than everyone and refused to believe the truth that Gallus and his friends were stronger than him.

Signing in annoyance Gallus turned to his "beloved fiancé" Katerea Leviathan who for some reason had hearts in her eyes and was that drool Gallus saw as she was looking at him.

"As long as it's quiet for a time that means that I can finally marry Gallus like we are supposed to" Katerea stated with a smile forcing Gallus to put on a fake smile as he noticed Serafall and Creuserey both send him glares.

"We still need to rebuild and stabilize our economy before we do that" Gallus pointed out wanting to get the crazy Leviathan heiress off his arm.

"True but that can wait until we wipe out our enemies" said Shabala making his presence known before turning to Lucian "What say you Lucifer?"

Lucian gasped as he wasn't expecting to be called Lucifer.

"You are mistaken Shabala my father is the one who is next in line to be leader" Lucian said before noticing that Zekaram was calling for every devils attention.

"May I have your attention" Zekram stated as all the devils were settling in their seats to listen.

"You all may be wondering why I called every Pillar Clan head and heir to this meeting as you all know that the Fallen Angles have completely pulled out of Devil territory and there are only a few very small forces of Michal's angels left now the question is what do we do" Zerkram said then taking a seat letting the younger devils debate.

"What do we do it's obvious we destroy them!" one voice shouted and was joined with others.

"No we should gather our strength and propose peace" another voice said.

"Shouldn't lord Rizevim have the final say where is he anyway" another voice stated as the devils went back and forth debating.

Gallus stood in silence contemplating on when he should intervene but before he could say or do anything. After an internal debate he decided to ask for the floor.

"Lord Gallus what do you suggest we do?" a random devil asked.

"In my opinion it was the teachings of Lucifer and the other Satans that led to this..." Gallus started and was met with some disapproving looks but continued. "Due to those teachings we have lost 33 Clans and countless friends and the Underworld is in a state of decay"

"So what?" an angry Creuserey Asmodeus stated looking at the Valefor heir with contempt while Gallus just faced him with a neutral expression before continuing.

"If we don't stop fighting it may lead to the complete destruction of our race as a whole, so I propose that we focus on rebuilding the Underworld and replenish our numbers before we even think about fighting anyone" as soon as he finished speaking someone in the audience fired a shot of magical energy directly at Gallus which he effortlessly blocked with one hand.

Turning their heads everyone was shocked to see that it was Shabala who fired the shot.

"You traitor how dare you propose peace" he roared and was soon joined by the other descendents of their leaders save Lucian.

"Look Shabala your grandfather as well as the other Satans would have led us to destruction if they were still alive and the same could be said for any of you" Gallus said trying to keep his temper in check.

"What are you saying Gallus?"Katerea said shocked that her 'beloved' fiancé would say that about her.

"I'm saying that in order to survive we need new leaders that won't continue the war" Gallus stated.

"So instead of fighting you suggest that we rebuild and focus on breeding for a few generations and implant a new form of government in terms of leadership" Zekaram summarized.

"That is correct".

There were a few moments of silence until Zekaram stood up and said "The Bael Clan supports this motion all others in favor raise your hands".

Gallus and his friends were the first to raise their hands and were soon followed by Coran and a few devils his age and then they were followed by 19 Clan Heads showing that they had the majority vote.

The descendents of the original Satan's were furious no that would be an understatement they were absolutely livid, not only had the devils decided to not avenge their fallen leaders, they had stripped them of their birthright but if they thought they were going to take this laying down they were dead wrong.

Lucian couldn't believe that his best friend would do this to him; in all the years he had known Gallus not once had he ever talked about being dissatisfied with the Devils choices he thought once he became the Devil's leader Gallus would serve as his right-hand man but apparently not, in a fit of rage Lucian walked up to his now former friend.

"Lucian listen I" was as far as he got before the silver haired devil grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"How can you do this to me?!" Lucian screamed.

Gallus took a moment to wipe spit off his face before replying.

"I know you're mad but we need to think about the future not inflating our egos by continuing the war this is what's best" Gallus reasoned.

"Well I won't stand for this" Lucian said shoving his now former friend away while turning to the assembled devils.

"You are all traitors to Lucifer by choosing peace and as a 'true' Devil you should want to extermante the angels and fallen " Lucian said as he was joined by the other Satan descendents and the remaining 16 Pillar heads and surprisingly Corbec Valefor.

"If you are not with us your against us" Lucian finsished and flared his power.

"You really won't back down will you?" Gallus asked Lucian before turning to meet his father's gaze.

"Not until we are deemed the true leaders" Shabala said.

"Then I guess this means war" Serafall said as she and all the Devils supported peace got behind Gallus creating a literal divide.

"Yes it does" Lucian said activating a Magic Circle leaving and was instantly followed by all on his side save Corbec Valfor and his guards.

Gallus and Coran held their fathers gaze none of them dared look away until Coran started to speak.

"Father I…" but was cut off by his father who said.

"How did both of my sons turn into cowards who are too afraid to fight" their father stated with disgust clear in his voice. While Coran was hurt and looked down Gallus held his gaze.

"You both disgust me" Corbec said before actuating his own Magic Circle and left.

After all the Old Satan forces left Zekaram assumed leadership of the now named Anti-Satan Faction and ordered everyone to gather as many troops as possible over the next 2 weeks and gather in Bael territory to decide on a course of action.

 **4 Hours later outside Sitri mansion…**

After a secretly entering Valefor territory and gathering what few Valefor Family guards that were loyal to him he decided now was the time to confront the Sitri and Phenex families as her engagement party was set for tomorrow.

"Are you sure now is the time?" Sera asked while holding hands with Gallus.

"We won't get a better chance best get it over with now" Gallus said before kissing her.

After being announced the two were led to a room where in sat 5 people, Lord and Lady Sitri and the Phenex Lord and Lady and finally Ruval Phenex.

Upon seeing his daughter Lord Sitri rushed to hug and greet her.

"Sera what are you doing here your party isn't until tomorrow" Lady Sitri asked after she hugged her daughter.

"There is something we need to talk about" Serafall said sitting down and motioning Gallus to take a seat beside her.

"And what might that be "her father asked.

Taking the hand of her beloved she took a deep breath before saying "I don't want to marry Ruval, I want to marry Gallus"

This caused Lord Phenex to spit out his tea and Ruval to now look at her with a hurt expression.

"Absolutely not do you know what this would do to our family's reputation as well as the Phenex's "Lord Sitri said with Lord Phenex agreeing with him before Ruval decided to speak.

"Sera with this new civil war we need this wedding to happen so neither the Sitri or Phenex break ties with each other I'm sure you understand" Ruval stated before turning to Gallus.

"Not to mention you marrying the heir of an Old-Satan family would cast doubt on your allegiance"

In a flash Gallus grabbed the blonde Devil by the neck and forced him to look him in the eye as red meet blue.

"If it weren't for me we would still be deciding on what to do and if you hadn't noticed me and my brother joined Lord Bael instead of our father so I will hear no word about doubt to mine or Sera's allegiance" Gallus stated in a cold and dangerous tone.

"It's clear you my daughter love each other very much but there is nothing to be done I'm afraid" Lady Sitri said.

"Actually there is "Lord Phenex said shocking everyone.

"And what might that be Rarran" Lord Sitri said puzzled the Phenex head would allow the Valefor to challenge his own son.

"If you can defeat my son in combat then Lady Serafall's hand is yours if not then she will marry my son it is as easy as that"

"But why would you even allow me to fight your son" Gallus said wanting to know the Clan leaders reasoning.

"If you win it will motivate my son to achieve power greater than your own and maybe my son can find a women he loves on his own instead of being a good boy and following my every wish" Rarran stated.

"Thank you father" Ruval said before turning to the brown haired devil, "I accept your challenge" he stated.

Standing in the courtyard of the Sitri mansion stood two devils facing each other, Gallus Valefor and Ruval Phenex both stood there watching and waiting for the other to make the first move.

Ruval broke the silence when he fired a stream of fire out his hand, Gallus swiped the fire away with single swipe of his and used the momentum to launch a ball of hell fire. Ruval dodged the flames but was surprised when the ball of flames increased in size the moment that it was behind him and he was caught in the explosion.

Taking advantage of the situation Gallus used his wings and flew 20 feet into the air, Ruval thanks to his regeneration was back up but still showed signs of being hurt. Spotting Gallus Ruval decided to use his trump card, Using his fire magic Ruval surrounded himself in fire turning himself into a literal Phoenix he launched himself right at Gallus.

Watching Ruval get closer Gallus decided to try something new, bringing one hand back he decided to use his family power but he added wind magic, Once Ruval was close enough Gallus threw the black spiral of wind at the phoenix, once it made contact it turned into a large black whirlwind that stripped Ruval of his flames and violently thrashed him around for a good 3 minutes before fading away.

'It's over' Gallus thought before landing down to where Ruval fell, once he standing just above him Gallus conquered a sword made of black fire and raised it just above Ruval's head.

"Do you surrender?"

"Yes" Ruval replied weakly, and with that the sword disappeared and Gallus offered a hand to Ruval who accepted and thanked him for the match.

Serafall was beaming she was free of the Phenex Clan and free to marry Gallus, as soon as the fight was over she rushed to him and started kissing Gallus all over his face.

"Gallus you did it, I'm so happy" Sera said with tears in her eyes.

"I am too Gallus "said giving her the biggest smile she had seen on him before he turned to see her parents approach them.

"Well done Gallus" Lord Sitri said surprising Gallus as he was under the impression the Sitri head would be furious with him.

"You're not mad I won?"

"I was at first but then I realized that you wouldn't have done this if you didn't love my baby girl and I'm happy that she found someone who loves and treats her well" the Sitri head said with a smile.

"So does that mean?" Gallus started to ask but was stopped when Lady and Lord Sitri wrapped him in a hug.

"Welcome to the family"they both said...

 **Timeskip 20 years later brought to you by a chibi Gallus and Serafall in weeding cloths…**

After 20 years of fighting it was almost over the Anti-Satan Faction had pretty much beaten the Old Satans as most of their armies would switch over to the Anti-Satan Faction after a loss. Gallus was sure that the fighting would be over within the year but was brought out of his thoughts by his wife's voice as she told him it was time to begin the assault on the last Old Satan stronghold that should end the was the assault on the Valefor territorys…

 **Authors Note: Sorry this chapter took so long I wanted to try to get all of the Civil war in this chapter but this feels like a good stopping point. Now that I am out of the hospital I am going to try to update a lot more frequently but it may still take some time and I want to apologize if you guys don't like the fight between Gallus and Ruval as fight scenes aren't my strong suite but anyway please review and also pm me for suggestions for peerage.**


	5. Prologue 3

**Prologue 3**

Gallus Valefor was nervous a rare thing for him and anyone who knew him. After the Clan Belial and Dantalion heads surrendered and had what remained of their forces absorbed into the Anti-Satan Faction armys their only remained one true ally the Old Satan's could rely on the Valefor's.

Due to Gallus and Coran siding with the Anti-Satan Faction they both knew one day that they would have to fight their father and fellow Valefor's, Gallus was just thankful his mother stayed out of the fighting but she continued to support her husband meaning once this was over she would have to be punished along with the rest of the Old Satan Devil supporters.

"General Gallus are you alright sir?" a voice said causing said Devil to be drawn out of his thoughts.

Turing to face the voice Gallus saw Serafall, Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Falbium and their officers standing around the war tent they were in.

"Yes I'm fine please proceed Falbium" Gallus stated while rubbing his temple hoping to get this over with.

"As I was saying the Old Satans are completely trapped in the Valefor castle with a remaining force of 50 thousand. I believe that if we set up a cancelation barrier around the castle we can stop any more reinforcements from arriving and cut off any of their men including the descendents from retreating and hopefully with time we can force a surrender out of them" the bald headed devil explained while drawing out his plan on the map laid on the table.

Murmurs of agreement went through the war council but others soon made their voices heard.

"How can we be so sure that they will surrender? "a captain asked.

"For all we know they could have enough food and supplies to last a good while" another officer spoke out.

"Exactly so that's why we should just destroy the castle and be done with it" a impatient officer said but before anyone could say anything else Gallus made himself know by flaring his magic power silencing everyone.

"Enough waiting them out won't work" Gallus sated looking at Falbuim before facing the impatient officer "And neither will outright destroying them we need another way".

"Any suggestions General you grew up in this land you know it better than anyone?" Sirzechs asked his friend.

"There is one way a duel" after a few seconds of silence Serafall spoke "It could work we all know that Field Marshal Corbec is the real muscle and brain of the Old Satan Faction if he agrees the rest will follow".

"But what's to stop Lucien and the other descendents from trying anything?"

"They are all weaker than Corbec and they know it they wouldn't risk his wrath and not to mention they might see this as a chance to inflate their egos" Ajuka spoke making himself known while also signifying that he agreed to the duel.

"There is a problem though who do we choose as our representive if they agree" Kieran Valac stated leaving everyone wondering before a new person entered the tent.

"We obviously we choose one of the Super Devils" Zekram Bael said making himself known.

"Lord Bael how long have you been there" an officer inquired.

"Long enough and I agree this war has gone on long enough and this duel will cause the least bloodshed so I agree with the plan"

Almost instantly all hostility's or talks of other ideas ceased as none of them wanted to backtalk the great king and founder of the Bael family.

Turning to face the three Super Devils Zekram informed them that they had 6 hours to decide before departing and soon everyone left except Gallus, Serafall and their friends.

"So who is going to volunteer?" Falbium asked.

"I will" Sirzechs stated but was halted before he could say anything else by Gallus.

"If anyone is volunteering it's me this is my home and my family were about to fight and besides I'm sure Grayfia wouldn't want to see you get hurt" Gallus said making the other three look suspiciously at the red head devil.

Unlike the rest of their friends Gallus was fully aware of Sirzech's feelings for the gray haired women and on more than one occasion caught him sneaking away from camp or wherever they were stationed to meet up with her. Gallus agreed to keep their relationship secret as he felt it wasn't any of his business.

"I don't know what you're talking about" the red head replied nervously.

"Are you sure about this Gallus?" Serafall asked trying to bring them back to the topic at hand.

"Yes im sure and if I know my father he will be the representive for the Old Satan's when they agree so that means it has to be me I have to restore the Valefor family name one this is over" Gallus stated full of passion a rare thing to see for anyone who knew him.

"Ajuka ready the men and tell Zekram that I will be our representive"

"Got it" and with that Ajuka, Falbium and Sirzechs left the tent leaving the husband and wife alone.

With a sign Gallus plopped down into a chair while Serafall rushed to his side.

"You don't have to do this we can wait them out you know" Serafall said softly after sitting down in her husband's lap.

"Yes I do"

"But why, what's so important that you can't wait"

"This war needs to end if the Devils hope to survive and I couldn't bear the thought of us bearing a child in a war torn era…." Gallus retorted surprising and delighting his wife, for as long as they had been married they had both dreamed about having a child but with the war and the complications about impregnating a female devil they decided to wait.

"And besides once I finish this I want my father and mother to officially meet my wife" Gallus finished giving Serafall one of the rare smiles that he only showed her.

With newfound energy Serafall shot up surprising her "hubby" before turning to face him. "Once you win we are starting our family" she all but shouted and with stars in her eyes.

"I still can't believe I fell in love with you" Gallus said with a small smile before pulling his wife in for a kiss.

After a few moments they broke apart when hearing the sound of horns signaling that the army was about to begin moving out.

"Let's go we have a lot to prepare for"

 **Later in the Valefor Castle in Gallus's old room…**

Lucian Lucifer was angry and that was an understatement, he and the other descendents thought that with this war would be won in a few short months but boy were they wrong. Not only did the Anti Satan faction take in what remained of the Old Satan factions men when they beat them but when it turned out that his former best friend and Sirezechs Gremory and Ajuka Astorth were named Super Devils that was the last straw.

'That should be me, why are you always ahead of me' Lucian thought with a look a pure anger before moving his attention to the female devil on her knees before him with his cock in her mouth.

Lucian took a moment to inspect the girl as she bobbed her head up and down on his member, she was one of the Valefor family servants a pretty young blonde girl who was either 16 or 17 it didn't matter as long as she kept sucking.

"My lord is there a problem" the girl asked when she finshied but was met with a glare. In a surge of rage Lucian got up and slapped the girl, 'How dare this common born girl stop 'servicing' him and talk to him.

"Yes there is a problem, the women who is supposed to offer me her body stooped sucking my cock and tried to start a conversation does that sound like a problem no stay quiet and strip" Lucian orderd.

Before the girl could comply with his order a knock at the door followed by a voice halted everything.

"Lucian its Creuserey the Field Marshal wants to see us immediately.

"Alright will be right there, and you don't go anywhere I'm positive this won't take long" Lucian said after putting his pants back on.

 **Valefor Castle Great Hall a few minutes later …**

Lucian was the last to arrive in the hall and after greeting all the remaining members of the Old Satan Faction he took a seat next to Katerea.

"Thank you all for coming, as you all know my family is the last supporter our faction has in this war and you also know the Anti Satan Faction has kept us here by placing cancelation barriers stopping us from using any form of magic" Corbec Valefor started.

"Yes we know what's your point?" one of the remaining Ose devils asked in an angry manner.

"Apparently they are desperate to end the war so they offered a proposal" Corbec stated getting all their attention.

"And what was the offer?"

"A one on one duel between or ace and their ace with a escort present and if we win they withdraw from my territory" Corbec said with a small smile.

"And what were the terms if we lose" Shalba Beelzebub said through narrowed eyes.

"If their champion wins we surrender simple as that"

"We can't be seriously considering this if we lose its over for us"

"But we don't have much of a choice it's either this or they wait us out and we starve to death"

"Does it say who their champion is?" one officer asked Corbec who smiled.

"Yes it's my son Gallus who will be their representative" that caused both Lucian and Katerea to look up but for different reasons. 'If I beat Gallus then it would cement me as the true Lucifer, Katerea was now ecstatic knowing if he lost their was a chance she could make Gallus her pet.

" I don't like it but this might be our best bet to get out of here so all in favor of accepting the challenge raise your hand" Lucian stated trying to make himself seem like the leader he saw himself as.

After a few moments all of the assembled Devils hands went up.

"Now who is going to represent us in this fight?"

"Well it is obliviously going to be me" Lucian, Shalba, and Cresuserey said at the same time.

"If anyone is going to fight that bastard it's going to me" the wannabe Asmodeaus stated before Shalba started ranting about how he was the strongest of the descendents and was more than a match for the traitor Valefor.

Lucian was about to tell the both of them to let him when a shout erupted causing them all to cease arguing.

"Enough of this foolish arguing I will represent the 'true' devils in this matter also if you hadn't noticed this is **my** territory so I will fight in **my territory** " Corbec stated glaring at all the assembled devils.

"Alright then send the message"

 **Few Hours Later….**

Gallus Valefor stared at his reflection in the mirror as his wife finished strapping on his armor for him, normally he would do it himself but Sera insisted that she be the one to do "There you are all finished" Serafall stated after she secured the last strap. Unlike most noble devils Gallus wore a more plain style of armor simple steel with the Valefor crest engraved on the shoulders, the only note to finery was the maroon sash with a gray outline that he wore around his right shoulder and went to his left hip.

"It feels alright, are we ready to move out?"

"Yes all members are ready to go but I need to know are _you_ ready for this" Serafall asked with a little bit of a sob but stopped when Gallus wrapped a arm around her waist and drew her in for a loving embrace.

With her being 5foot2 and Gallus a towering 6foot5 she barely came up to her husband's neck not that she minded in fact she was glad he was a lot taller than her as she liked being the little spoon when they cuddled and slept.

"A part of me doesn't want to do this" Gallus admitted while looking at Sera with a sad expression before adopting a stern and serious face "But another part of me knows that this war has to end".

"But why does it have to be you Sirzechs and Ajuka are also Super Devils I'm positive they would do just as well as you"

"BECAUSE IT'S MY FAMILY AND FATHER IM THE ONLY ONE WHO WILL FIGHT" Gallus shouted briefly losing his composure.

After taking a few deep breaths he finally managed to regain his composer before continuing."Sera it has to be me I need to face my father".

"I know but please promise me you'll come back to me" Serafall pleaded with tears in her eyes, seeing that Gallus took off his wedding ring and placed it into the hands of his surprised wife who looked at him in confusion.

"With you holding onto this it means I have something I need to come back to" Gallus stated and with the red eyes that Sera loved full of emotion that only she saw and before she could say anything a magic circle with the Valefor symbol appeared in the center of the room.

Neither of them were surprised when Coran came as they both knew he wanted to be their when they confronted their father.

"Big brother it's time to go"

"Alright then "Gallus said taking Sera's hand "Let's go"

 **1 Hour later at arranged Battle groud….**

A few miles away from the Valefor Castle and Anti Satan Faction deep in the mountains there is a flat plateau and it was the location for the end of the Devil Civil War would end. Both parties came with their champion as agreed and a small force of 100 each to serve as an entourage.

On the Anti Satan side along with Gallus came Coran, Serafall, Sirzechs, Ajuka, Falbium, Kieran Valac, Zekram Bael and former Valefor family guards that were loyal to Gallus and Coran under the command of Wilhelm.

On the Old Satan side were the descendents of course and Corbec and the remaning Valefor clan members as well as the remaning Ose clan devils and the young Diehauser Belial who escaped when the Anti Satans attacked his clan and finally Sirzech's secret lover Grayfia Lucifage and her younger brother.

For a few moments neither group made any move until Zekram stepped forward. "We all know why we are here taking that you came that means that you accepted now both champions please step forward"

As both father and son stepped forward and appraised each other Gallus noted that his father had on his plate armor wrought with gold and had his signature mace that he used to personally punish criminals in his territory on hand.

"Now before we start does anyone have anything to say?" Zekram asked after creating a barrier.

"When this is all over you will all submit before us and recognize us as your true leaders" Lucian said sounding a little mad.

"Big talk you so called "true devil's" are so confident when your hiding behind my father if you were half as strong as you claimed to be you'd fight this battle yourself!" Coran shouted but smirked when he saw that he had touched a nerve as the Leviathan descendent rushed forward.

"Why you little brat when we get through with you-"was as far as Katerea got before Corbec threw her back into the crowd before throwing her and the others a glare.

"Enough of this foolishness I came to fight and end this war but if you think for a second I will lose my second son right when I'm about to lose my first you are mistaken" Corbec stated with all the Old Satan devils flinching under his yellow eyes.

Gallus wasn't amused in what he just herd comes out of his father's mouth in fact he was livid.

"When you're about to lose your eldest son it seems you think you're going to win dearest father. You seem so confident wasn't it you who told me that even someone weaker than you can come out on top if they play it right" Gallus quoted his father and for a fraction he saw a smile appear on his father's face.

"That I did but even with your Super Devil status you can't beat me" Cobec said while unstrapping the mace from his back.

Seeing that both of them were ready Zekram created a barrier around the plateau meaning they were free to be as destructive as they want.

Once the barrier was fully formed Gallus wasted no time. Using his wings he propelled himself forward and drew his sword but was met with surprise when Corbec did the exact same thing and a _clang_ was heard as sword and mace collided.

Both of the combatants tried to use their shear strength to overpower the other but father and son were practically equal in strength. While struggling Gallus quickly came up with an idea, letting up on the pressure he allowed his father to push forward and in the instance he ducked and rolled under him putting himself right behind his father. Seeing his exposed back Gallus swing his sword which he infused with some Hellfire which sadly wasn't enough as he only ended up scratching his father's armor.

"You've improved since the last time we fought" Corbec said as he launched a ball of hellfire at his son who countered by launching one of his own.

"If you're referring to the one we had when I graduated from Lilith then I'm flatted father but I must confess that I was holding back" Gallus replied in his usual serious tone while flying a few good feet above his father.

Summoning a fist size ball of hellfire in his hand Gallus hurled it at his father (Fire God's Explosive Flame from Fairy Tail) he watched as the explosion and flames died down showing Corbec who was completely unharmed.

"Was that supposed to hurt son I know that's your favorite move but come on" Corbec stated and in the blink of an eye he was right next to Gallus.

'When did he get so fast' Gallus thought before his father brought his mace down, with barley any seconds to spare Gallus brought both arms over his head softening the blow but was still blown downward crashing into the ground.

Wanting to get the upper hand Cobec threw a spear made of hell fire at the crater where Gallus fell but wasn't surprised when he saw that Gallus was already up and used his sword to deflect it.

"Let's see how you handle this father" Gallus said creating the same black spiral whirlwind that he used in his fight against Ruval Phenex (Sky God's Boreas Fairy tail)all those years ago and behold it yealded the same results.

'Of course father didn't know I can infuse different elements into our clan's signature ability' Gallus thought with a rare smirk as he thought of a way to beat his father.

Creating two more spirals Gallus lauchned them and no sooner than they left his hand he shot some lighting magic into them making them even more powerful.

Corbec was furious as he was violently thrown around and electrocuted by his son's strange attack. 'How dare he disrespect our clan by modifying our abilty' he thought as the whirlwind died down but not before thrashing him against the ground hard enough to give him a concussion.

"What was that just now Gallus" Cobec said while wiping the blood from his mouth.

"That is how I am going to beat you father" the younger devil said while reading another black spiral.

"And do tell son"

With a wave of his hand the spiral disappeared and Gallus then suddenly made a little bit of hellfire and lightning mix but still held his father's gaze. "The reason I will win is because you can't adapt and change. You and the others are stuck in the past and that might have worked then but look at where it got our race we all need to change and adapt to the future" Gallus stated as he extended both arms forward with his fingers facing his father he fired a massive beam of black lightining at his father (Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon Fairy tail).

Corbec created a magic circle that was intended to block the attack but was shocked when the lightning ripped right through it and even more shocked when the lightning took off his entire left arm. Seeing his chance to end this Gallus quickly few towards his father as he clutched his stump of a left arm.

Once he was close enough Gallus grabbed his father and encased the two of them in swirling sphere of hellfire.

"What is this I've never seen our ability used like this before" Corbec said as he struggled to move.

"I wouldn't do that father while we are inside this sphere any volatile attack or movement would result in this sphere imploding" Gallus stated with a completely straight face while his father adopted a look of disbelief.

"But that would kill the both of us"

"No only you father you see the sphere is made up of and coded to my energy and magic meaning that if it were to go off I would be left unharmed but that is not why I created the sphere this time"

"Then why did you…"Corbec started before the sphere seemed restrain him bringing him to his knees.

"I did this so I can beat you without having to kill you father" Gallus said sadley as he placed a hand on top of his father's head and a closed his eyes.

Outside the barrier it was getting tenses and once it went up none of the spectators could see how the fight was going but based off the sounds it was pretty fierce needless to say Serefall was worried about her husband but after a few moments she saw that the barrier was fading meaning that a winner had been decided.

Once the barrier faded both sides were greeted to a strange sight as Corbec Valefor the Field Marshal to Lucifer's army was missing his entire left arm and was on his knees before his son.

"It's over" Gallus said as his father lost conciseness and fell forward.

Everyone was silent as it dawned on them that the war was over as the Anti Satan faction cheered but on the Old Satan side there was an air of intensity.

Shalba Beelzebub was furious as Corbec their strongest was defeated and that meant that he wouldn't assume his birthright as Beelzebub and the others wouldn't assume what was rightfully theirs turing to Lucian he was shocked.

Lucian was shaking with anger as Gallus had beat him again but this was the last straw with a yell of rage Lucian fired a Demonic Bullet that struck his former friend square in the back and just like that all the cheers ceased.

"GALLUS!" Serefall screamed as she rushed towards her husband as all hell broke loose as the assembled devils started fighting.

'It wasn't supposed to happen like this' Zekram thought as he used his Power of Destruction to destroy a random devil.

"Have you no honor" Coran yelled as he fought.

Serafall was almost to Gallus when Katerea appeared before her. "You Sitri bitch you don't know how long I've been waiting for this once I finally beat you Gallus will be all mine" the almost deranged woman shouted.

That sent her over the edege as Gallus was "her' husband and would never belong to Katerea. "Is that so" Serafall said with a look of pure anger a rare thing for anyone who knew her.

Before either of them could do anything Katerea felt a hand on her shoulder, turning she was met with a punch that sent her flying as the one who threw the punch was reveled to be Gallus who only had a slight burn on his back as most of his armor protected him.

"Enough of this foolishness" Sirzechs said flying above everyone while he was in Power of Destruction human form.

Lucian who had just fought Coran rallied the other descendents and those who remained loyal to them and was shocked when Grayfia went over to Sirzechs.

"Lucifage what are you doing?"

"Following my heart" she replied while she blushed and looked at the red head devil.

"You have nowhere to go just surrender and we will be merciful" Falbium stated while rubbing blood out of his.

"You all win for now but watch your selves because we will be back and we will claim what is ours and I will personally kill you Gallus" Lucian said while activating a teleportation circle that would take him to the human world.

"And I will be here waiting Lucian" Gallus replied watching his former friend disappear before turning his attention to the Anti Satan members. "Send word to the other armies that the war is over".

"Yes sir and what are we going to do about Lord Valefor" the solider asked monition to his unconscious father.

"Coran get father to the castle infirmary and check on mother" Gallus ordered his brother before turing to the Bael head "What should we do now?".

The Bael head looked away in thought before turning his gaze to the young devils gathered before him. "All of you have fought on the front lines for the last few years so take some time while I gather to other clan heads to decide what to do".

"Yes my lord" all the devils replied.

A few weeks later in Lucifaad…

In the following weeks after the duel between Gallus and Corbec there was a lot of work rooting out any remaining old Satan loyalist and restoring damage to the Underworld. Most of the former Old Satan members who surrendered were under heavy watch especially Corbec and Garyfia who surprisingly married Sirzechs not a day after the battle much to the amusement of his friends.

Gallus was thankful that he and Coran had managed to make up with their father while he recovered and got used to only having one arm while their mother was happy to all be together again and made Corbec welcome Serafall as a member of the family.

Speaking of Serafall, the two of them had been hard at work trying to get pregnant but they hadn't had any luck in fact they were in the middle of trying when they were told to report to Lucifaad for an important meeting.

"Why are we here" Falbium asked with a yawn showing that he would rather be sleeping while Ajuka seemed to constantly be looking at the briefcase he brought with him.

"Ajuka is there any reason you keep looking at that case?" Sirzechs asked his best friend.

"Well when I heard that all the clan heads wanted us to meet I thought now would be the best chance to show them" the green haired devil said somewhat giddily.

"Well then show us" Sera said with stars in her eyes.

"Not yet"

At that moment Zekram Bael appeared along with the former clan heads.

"I suppose you four are wondering why we gathered you here." Zekram said receiving nods from the four.

"As you know the war is over but that doesn't mean we can take it easy. Since the original Devil kings are dead and their descendents unfit to rule we need new ones, ones that stand for a better future that our race deserves while we recoup our loses so in a unanimous vote we decided that the new Devil Kings are going to be you five" Zekaram sated while enjoying the look of surprise on their faces.

"You can't be serious you want us to be the Devil Kings" Falbium said his previous drowsiness forgotten.

"Yes the five of you were invaluable in defeating the Old Satan's, and given the fact that you five are the strongest of the new generation it only makes sense. So do you all agree?" asked the Great King.

After a moment of brief conversation the five friends agreed.

"Alright you all know this means you are forfeiting your rights to become the heads of you clans"

"Yes we understand" Gallus said speaking for the group.

"Alright then Lady Serafall for your ability to make friends and talent for negotiating we decided to grant you the office of Leviathan and task you with Foreign Affairs." Serafall was understandably shocked that she would now hold Katerea's birthright now giving her another reason to hate Sera.

"Falbium despite your laziness you came up with most of our war strategies during the Civil War so with that in mind we decided to award you the title of Asmodeus and task you with Military Affairs" Falbium just nodded before yawning again much to Serafall and Sirzechs amusment and the others annoyance.

"Ajuka due to your tendency to study just about everything you will receive the title Beelzebub and put you in charge of the Technology Department" Ajuka smiled as he agreed that the title and job suited him to the letter.

Facing the last two devils Zekram took a breath before speaking. "Sirzechs Gremory you were the one who originally got our faction together and because of that and your Power of Destruction we decided to award you the title of Lucifer and task you with Domestic Affairs"

To say Sirzechs was surprised would be an understatement he as well the others assumed Gallus would be named Lucifer due to him being the strongest and the fact that he was the one who really ended the Civil War.

Serafall was about to voice her outrage but Zekram started talking again.

"Gallus Valefor you ended the war and are the strongest devil of our generation there is no doubt about that and given all you have done we decided to creat a new title just for you" Zekram said.

"What do you mean?" Gallus asked with surprise evident in his voice.

"What I mean is you won't be a Satan instead you will be the Satan of Satan's" Zekram exclaimed while he enjoyed the looks of shock on the new Devil Kings faces before continuing. "We decided to award you the title of Satan and make you the Satan Overseer meaning that you will have the authority to approve or veto any decision these kids make" Zekram finished.

"Thank you my lord I am honored to accept"

"Good now Beelzebub I believe there was something you wanted to show us" Zekram said motioning to the new Devil Kings case.

"Yes there is I believe that I found a way to help us regain our numbers" Ajuka stated instantly gaining everyone's attention as the war left the devils with a very small population that would make them easy prey for the other races. "Behold my solution" Ajuka said producing a white chess piece.

"A chess piece you can't be serious" Falbium said in a disbelieving tone.

"Not just any chess piece an 'Evil piece' that will restore our numbers"

"And how will it do that" Sirezechs asked intrigued.

One explanation about the Evil Pieces later…

"So your saying these will turn anything into a devil no matter what speices or gender they were and can even stop death if used on a dying person" Gallus said while examining a pawn piece.

"Exactly and by giving theses to High Class devils we can quickly restore our numbers"

Not everyone was convinced but Ajuka planned for that. "Would any of you like to try to use a piece I brought plenty for everyone here?" Ajuka asked seeing everyone's faces.

"Il try" Gallus said accepting a whole set.

"Alright then think of someone you would like to be your first servant and remember the piece reacts to your power."

After a moment of thought Gallus turned to one of his oldest friends and teachers Wilhelm van Astrea. Wilhelm was an old man with white hair tied in a ponytail, with a matching white beard and mustache who wore a butler's outfit with a white shirt, white vest, black bowtie, black dress pants, and a black and blue coat.

"Wilhelm you taught me the art of the sword and treated me like a son. I would be honored if you became my first servant"

Kneeling Wilhelm nodded before replying. "Lord Gallus I watched you go from a child to become one of our races leaders of course I accept"

Reaching into the box Gallus picked up the piece he thought most went with Wilhelm's abilities the knight. It was a surprise to everyone when one piece didn't work but instead both pieces reacted to him and turned Wilhelm into the first reincarnated devil.

"It works I told you all it would work" Ajuka replied excitedly as the other newly made Satan's grabbed their own set of evil pieces.

'Well this makes things a lot easier' the newly named Satan thought while examining his remaining pieces.

 **A Few centuries later Satan Overseer office (one week before canon)….**

Sitting behind an expansive desk was Gallus Satan formally Valefor as he went over the reports from his wife and Sirzechs he couldn't help but smile as he got lost in thought.

In the last few centuries things had gone exceptionally well for the Devil race. Not only had they completely restored all that was destroyed in the civil war but with the evil pieces they regained most of their numbers back but the purebloods were still in trouble.

But that's not to say everything had been good. One incident that was still fresh in his mind was when he and Serafall had been expecting their first child 18 years ago but tragedy struck when the child had turned out stillborn; the loss deeply affected the two of them as they were forced to bury the child that would have been their son. What had made it worse was when they found out the birth had damaged Serafall's womb preventing them from ever having any children.

Thankfully their adoption of Mukuro Ikusaba their adopted daughter and the birth of Sona who was Serafall's new sister seemed to ease some of the pain his wife felt but Gallus was positive she would never stop grieving for their deceased son and that seemed why she showered Sona and Mukuro with as much love as possible as a means of coping.

Gallus was drawn out of his thoughts when he came across a report about an increase in Fallen Angel activity in the town of Kuoh were his sister-in-law as well as Sirzech's sister attended high school in the human world.

Turining to Wilhelm who entered the office with a tray of tea he spoke."Wilhelm contact my daughter and tell her I have a job for her".

 **Authors Note:**

 **Well were finally in the canon time first I want to apologize for the delay as I just couldn't find any inspiration to write and if you didn't like the fight between Gallus and Corbec as fights aren't my specialty. Also if you're wondering why I had Sera's child be stillborn I had a thought that the reason Sera showers Sona so much is that she lost something or someone important to her and vowed to lover her like no one else has. Also I am thinking of creating an Au of this story where the child survived and attends Kuoh with Rias and Sona let me know what you think. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think and don't be afraid to criticize.**


	6. Valefor Family

**Valefor Family and Family Structure**

Corbec Valefor: father of Gallus and Coran and grandfather to Mukuro and Vera and Victor and former head of clan now under surveillance and in forced retirement for fighting for the Old Satan's now currently in Florida with his wife. (Pure High Class Devil lost most of his powers when he lost his arm)

Mira Valefor (né Marbas): Mother of Gallus and Coran and grandmother to Mukuro and Vera and Victor Valefor. For not fighting during the Civil War her punishment wasn't as severe as her husband's but since she is a loyal wife she went into retirement with him currently in Florida. (Pure Low Ultimate Class Devil)

Gallus Satan (Formally Valefor): former heir now de facto leader of the Devil race and Overseer of the four Satan's and husband to Serafall and adoptive father to Mukuro currently dealing with rouge fallen angels in Devil territory and noticing missing Excalibur pieces from his spies in the churches. (Pure Super Devil aka the strongest Devil there is)

Serafall Leviathan (Likes to go by Lady Valefor or Miss Gallus to prove she is Gallus's wife): Short time Lady Valefor and current Satan of Diplomatic Affairs and adoptive mother of Mukuro Ikusaba and older sister of Sona Sitri both of whom she spoils currently in the Underworld (Satan Class Devil and strongest female Devil pure bloodied)

Mukuro Ikusaba: Adoptive daughter of Gallus and Serafall and currently second in line to become head of Both the Valefor Family after Victor and the Sitri Family after her aunt Sona and is currently one of her father's "Pawns" taking up 5 pieces and is ranked in the top 3 Pawns in the Underworld. (Low Uitmate Class Devil Reincarnated Devil)

Coran Valefor: Younger brother to Gallus and current head of the Valefor family and father to Victor and Vera currently in the Underworld.(Pure High Ultimate Class Devil)

Riana Valefor (né Phenex): Wife to Coran and younger sister to the current lord Phenxe and mother to Victor and Vera and currently residing in Valefor territory.(Pure High Class Devil)

Victor Valefor: Son of Coran and current heir to the Valefor Clan and presently engaged to Seekvaira Agares and studying at Harvard age 22. (Really High Class Devil)

Vera Valefor: Daughter of Coran and third in line to inherit the Valefor Clan. Age 4 Pure blood Devil

Delvin Valefor: Younger brother to Corbec by 105 years, fought for Old Satans and currently in hiding with the Old Satans (Pure Low Ultimate Class)

Katala Valefor: Daughter of Delvin and younger cousin to Gallus and Coran, all three of them were close as children but she fought for the Old Satan Faction with her father and uncle and retreated with them when they lost the war. Currently in hiding in either the Human World or the Underworld and is the rumored lover of Shalba Beelzebub (Pure Ultimate Class Devil)

Future Chapter Preview:

Issei was very nervous, he just defeated that jerk Riser Phenex and before he and Rias could get on the Griffin that old butler what's his name something Van Astrea stopped them and told him that "The Devil" himself the leader of the Devil race wanted to see him. Rias and the rest of the group wanted to come and try to sort things out but the old guy told them that it was Issei alone that was summoned.

After being taken through a magic circle he found himself in a mansion and after walking a good bit through the halls the butler brought him to a set of double doors. After knocking three times a voice was heard from the other side.

"Enter"

The room was both spacious and cramped at the same time on both sides of the room were bookcases filled with books and reports while in the center layed across from each other was 2 couches and a vintage oak coffee table was in the center between them while two fancy leather chairs sat before what was perhaps the most beautiful and expensive desk he had ever seen where one more chair was behind that while a massive window dominated the back wall.

Sitting at the desk was the man who called him Gallus Satan….

 **Authors Note: Sorry for not updating in awhile and I'm afraid that this will be the last one for this story for quite a while as on January 6** **th** **I head to Army Basic in Fort Leonard Wood Missouri and won't have much access to a computer but don't worry I will still try it just might take time so don't be afraid to send me any ideas you have for anything in the story.**


End file.
